fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jade Eden
Personalidad Se puede decir que tiene una personalidad muy rebelde, pero al mismo tiempo responsable. EJ: En la escuela siempre se saca las mejores notas, pero la mayoria de las veces falta a las clases. Siempre esta vestida de Verde Toca la guitarra electrica y es vocalista de una banda llamada "Meloncaloid" Familia Solo tiene a un miembro de su familia, su hermano Jake Eden. Historia De familia rica, sus padres muriron en un accidente. Ahora ella y su hermano son los unicos que se tienen. Se queria convertir en una Voclaoid, pero no pudo, asi que se convirtio en Fanloid. Fisico Su cabello es largo y color negro aniz. Sus ojos son color verde jade. Mide 1,66 cm y pesa 32 kg Gustos *El color verde *La musica Rock *El anime *El JPop *El KPop *Su cumpleaños *El sushi *La moda *Su guitarra electrica Disgustos *La gente malpensada *El azul, rosa, rojo. *Desafinar en su canto *Que su hermano la moleste *Perder sus poderes *No poder tocar su guitarra *Que le ordenen *Yaoi *Yuri Costumbres *Cuando dices cerca de ella el nombre de algun planeta del sistema solar, te empieza a decir muchos tados interesantes. Covers I= Fantasy Cover de la famosa SeeU youtube Run Tambien de SeeU youtube Butterfly on your rigth shoulder De Rin/Len kagamine. Esta la canta junto a su hermano Jake youtube Hide and Seek Otro cover de SeeU youtube Caramelldancen Cover de Miku youtube World is Mine Otro cover de Miku youtube The dissappearance of Eden Jade Otro cover de Miku youtube A girar Cover de Lucia Gil. Esta la canta junto a Camy Muerte youtube Owata Cover de Gakupo Kamui. EN realidad la cancion la canta un amigo, Jade solo hace los coros. youtube Re Act Cover de Miku, Rin y Len. Cantada junto a Danna y Ukita youtube Proximos covers: Hikari Cover de Miku y Mikuo. La cantara junto a Max Canciones Originales Fuera de Aqui La cancion trata de que Jade quiere salir al mundo real. Ir a la pagina Imagenes S-Rocker V2.png|Jade corriendo, muy contenta Jade y Jake.PNG|Jade y su hermano Jake Jade As Miku.PNG|Nuestra querida Jade haciendo cosplay de Miku Popipo JadeJuniNathAmberLysCast.PNG|Jade y sus mejores amigos S-StealerxS-Rocker.PNG|Jade y un amigo S-Stealer vs S-Healer La batalla por Rocker.PNG|Asi termino la primera pelea por Jade S-Rocker Dtras d la mascara.PNG|Jade con una mascara S-Rocker Latigo de rock.PNG|Jade y sus habilidades S-Dramer, Traveler, Rocker y Screamer. S-Healer.PNG|La ultima vez que Jade viaja en un auto conducido por su amiga S-Rocker Cocinando.PNG|Cocinando, aunque no tiene ni la menor idea de como S-Rocker y Neon.PNG|Jade y su gato, Neon S-Rocker y sus sombritas.PNG|Jade haciendo sombritas. Las 5 Senshis.PNG|Jade recordando a sus amigas S-Rocker World is MIne.PNG|"Yo quiero ser, la unica princesa en tu mundo" S-Rocker Momento de Comer.PNG|Comiendo algo, cantar debe dar mucha hambre Jade BB.PNG|Jade cuando era peque "Yey, amo la magia" 1.PNG|Una parte de un manga 2.PNG|la segunda parte del manga 3.PNG|La ultima parte del manga Jade Popipo AAAAAA.PNG|"Popipo pipo popipo Popipo pipo popipo Jugo vegetaaaaaal" Amber Jade Pintando.PNG|El castigo que recive... Jade RAC con letra.JPG|Jade Romeo and Cindirella Pijamada.PNG|Una pijamada con Aiko y Kuku El cumpleaños de Kuku Y Jade.PNG|En el cumple de Kuku y Jade Jade Hospital.PNG|Esto es por audicionat para cantar Acute... Hagane Jade.PNG|Esta es Jade, emjor dicho... Hagane Jade El sueño de Jade.PNG|Algun dia, sera mas hermosa que Amber Jade vs Seikatsun.PNG|"Alguien ayudeme..." ReAct 2.PNG|Imaen de Jade en Re Act ReAct.PNG|Danna, Ukita y Jade, listos para ReAct Jade y Max Hikari 1.PNG|Jade y Max para Hikari Jade y Max Hikari 2.PNG|Jade y Max para Hikari 2 Hikari 3.jpg|Jade y Max para hikari 3 (por Max) Colooor 2.PNG|Van a colorear?? Colooor 1.PNG|Para la vida vivir, a todo coloooooor Curiosidades *A pesar de tener un nombre ingles, es argentina, pero le gusta cantar en japones *Es un personaje de el juego Corazon de Melon *Es una senshi. Ella representa a la musica. *Cumple años el mismo dia que la creadora *Su MADLIPS (Mejor Amiga De La Infancia Para Siempre), siempre se viste como algun personaje de hora de aventura *Su voz es como la de Miku, pero mas aguda. Editando un +2 (Audacity) *Su nombre significa "Piedra hermosa en el paraiso" *Y en Japones es "Jeido Eden" *Es una futura UTAU Relaciones con los Fanloids *'Kuku: Se llevan muy bien, fue la primera en recibirla en Fanloid. Ademas de que cumplen el mismo dia' *'Claudia : No se conocen bien, pero tambien es una de sus primeros amigos. Asi que Jade la quiere mucho' *'Jake: Se llevan bien. Sobretodo porque cmparte el nombre de su hermano.' *'Mary: Son amigas, hay veces que se las encuentra practicando con la guitarra solo por coincidencia'. *'Danna: Todavia no cantaron juntas, pero ya estan planenando una cancion' *'Ukita: '' 'Ellos dos son Amigos, se llevan bastante bien *'Ukiko: Lo mismo que con Ukita, los 3 juntan un lindo grupo' *'Eita: Tambine se llavan bien. Sobre todo porque sabe hacer amigos' *'Aiko: Son muy amigas. Fue desde que Aiko la salvo de un ataque. (Verdad) Aunque ella le dice Varias cosas porque no le guste el color Azul xD' *'Keay: Mucho no se conocen, ya que Jade es la nueva, pero saben que en un futuro se podrian llevar muy bien. Aunque ella no sabe que el gasta bromas demasiado pesadas' *'Mizaki: Soy algo amigas. El echo es que Mizaki odia que Jade respete mucho a la autoridad. Y Jade odia que Mizaki sea tan pervert' *'Kyoske: El siempre molesta a Jade, pero eso no significa que sean enemigos. Son amigos, algo rivales ya que en la escuela ninguno reprobo y siempre tienen las mejores notas.' *'Jai: Soy muy buenos compañeros. Ambos comparten el miedo a reprobar. Y Jade, cuando puede, le ayuda en los estudios.' *'Aoine: Ambas poseen mucha imaginacion, eso las hace muy buneas amigas' Si quieres relacionarte con ella, solo dime los nombres y como se llevan!. Categoría:Vocaloid FanMade Categoría:Vocaloid con Voz Categoría:Fanloids de Usuarios Categoría:Fanloids humanos Categoría:Koloid